


Donde la muerte estuvo

by Potato_Cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Sad Ending, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Widowed
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Cat/pseuds/Potato_Cat
Summary: Hay situaciones que nos toman por sorpresa, y a veces situaciones nos pueden arrancar el corazón, sin importar cuan fuertes creamos ser. Cuando pierdes el significado de tu vida, ya casi nada puede volver a reemplazarlo.Lo que ocurrió ese día me cambio, y ni si quiera el bello regalo que ella me dejo a cargo me hará desearla menos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia...es una mierda... Pero es importante para mi, es algo oscura y rara, but meh. Tal vez la termine algún día, aunque ya tengo todo planeado, no escribo mucho en español. Quizas la traduzca a ingles después.

¿Alguna vez has sentido como el alma de alguien que amas abandona su cuerpo?

¿Escuchar sus gritos de dolor mientras da a luz a una pequeña persona por la cual habían añorado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos? ¿Todo para que el cansado cuerpo decidiera rendirse al final?

Yo estoy pasando por eso…

Veo como sus ojos color café, los cual normalmente están repletos de amor y cariño, se tornan pálidos y fríos. Como si nunca hubieran divisado la luz del sol… ¿Por qué?

**¿¡Por qué!?**

Apreté su mano con fuerza, gritando su nombre tan alto como pude, pero las enfermeras me empujaban, -¡NO!- Las empuje con la misma fuerza, tratando de volver a su lado.

-¡Karen! ¡No...No me dejes!-

Finalmente lograron hacerme salir del cuarto, y solo me pude recostar contra la pared, llorando sin poder parar. Pateando y golpeando el suelo inocente. Pero entonces lo escuche…

Ese llanto de angustia.

Vi la enfermera salir de la habitación con la mirada en el suelo y una pequeña bola azul en sus brazos…Mi hijo…Nuestro hijo…

El chiquitín lloraba mientras ella caminaba, sentía ese sentimiento de posesión crecer en mi pecho. Pero lo ignore. El me quito lo que más amaba. Karen estaba tendida en una cama llena de su sangre y sudor…muerta. Ella murió por él.

‘ _¡Ella murió por ti! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!_ ’

Mi puño se conectó con el suelo, un grito lleno de angustia salió de mí de nuevo. Seguí gritando mientras abusaba del piso blanco. Algunos me miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas, y yo solo quería arrancar la de ellos. Tan felices… _¡Ignorantes!_

‘ _Son unos idiotas, ‘¡Tod-_ ‘

Alguien toco mi hombro, haciéndome saltar, sorprendido. Levante la mirada para ver el doctor, signos de cansancio presentes en su cara. Seguro venía a decirme lo que ya sabía…Que no había forma de salvarla.

Sus ojos se entristecieron, dando a mi espalda una leve palmada antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Cerre los ojos solo para que la imagen de su cuerpo apareciera. Mis pulmones se hincharon pero mi garganta ya no podía más. Así que llore…y llore…

Luego de lo que parecían horas, me encontraba en el suelo frente la habitación. Una dama me había visto y ofrecido un café el cual tome con manos temblorosas. Se sentó a mi lado, contándome que su esposo acababa de tener un ataque al corazón después de llegar de su trabajo. Realmente no pude prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, intente reconfórtala, pero mi mente no se encontraba en este mundo.

Una enfermera salió del cuarto, arrodillándose a mi lado, -Ya puede entrar Sr. Cooper…- Dijo en voz baja y triste. Simplemente asentí y me levante, limpiando mi cara lo mejor que pude. Atrás de mí la mujer había seguido mis pasos, apretando mi hombro antes de seguir caminando por el blanco pasillo.

Con un suspiro entre al cuarto, ahogándome en el silencio…Y la vi, tendida en la cama aun llena de sangre. Su vientre estaba cocido y la bata azul manchada de rojo. Aunque su rostro lucia en calma y lleno de paz…no me pude sentir mejor.

Y con pasos lentos y pesados me acerque a su lado, levantando una mano que aun temblaba, acariciando su fría pero suave piel. Se veía tan pálida…aun tenia las manchas de lágrimas de dolor en sus mejillas, y recordé al niño que había dado a luz hace una hora atrás.

Todo…Todo esto paso tan rápido… ¿Cómo es que no la pude ayudar…? ¿Por qué se fue?

-Ka…Karen…Regresa mi amor…No me dejes…Sabes que no puedo sin ti…- Mi voz sonaba rota, al igual que mi alma. Sin poder contenerme más me desplome de rodillas al suelo, tomando su inmóvil mano en las mías, -¡Karen!-

Mi mundo se quebraba, y ya ni siquiera aquella criaturita parecía importarme. Sin ella no lo quería. Así estuve por al menos media hora, hasta que un enfermero entro, explicándome que tenían que llevar a limpiar el cadáver y que debería comenzar a buscar un cementerio y lapida, o si la iba a cremar. La rabia que causaron sus palabras casi me hace golpearlo, pero no quería dejarla ir.

Solo pude mirar mientras la cubrían con una sábana blanca…

-Señor, debería ir a ver a su hijo… Aún debe darle un nombre… Lamento su perdida,- Aviso el hombre antes de irse de la habitación, seguramente para buscar a alguien que lo ayudara a mover la camilla de mi esposa.

Una vez más me levante del suelo, dándole un último vistazo al bulto bajo la sabana, antes de salir lentamente en dirección al pequeño lugar donde mantenían a los recién nacidos. De seguro el estaría ahí.

Mientras más me acercaba, los llantos aumentaban en volumen. Mis pies se detuvieron frente al vidrio, mirando a todos los bebes que adentro se encontraban. Todos tenían un papel con sus nombres frente a sus cunas temporarias.

Todos menos uno.

Se encontraba en una esquina, parecía olvidado, enrollado en una manta azul cielo. Sus manos estaban cerradas en fuertes pero delicados puñitos mientras lloraba. La enfermera que se encontraba adentro me vio, y sonrió levemente, señalando a la puerta e indicando que entrara. Con pocas ganas lo hice, caminando entre los chiquitines que lloraban o dormían, hasta donde ella ahora se encontraba.

-Cooper, ¿no?- Pregunto mientras tomaba en sus brazos al infante, -Lamento mucho su perdida… Karen me había contado lo mucho que ansiaba este chiquito, pero estoy segura que usted podrá hacerlo bien…- Comento, antes de extender sus brazos.

Por un par de segundos la mire como un estúpido, tratando de procesar lo que decía tan rápido como podía. Hasta que me di cuenta que me ofrecía al niño para lo tomaras en mis brazos. Inseguro, lo tome, fijándome en como sus ojos claros observaban los míos con lo que parecía asombro. Sus llantos lentamente comenzaron a cesar, y el dolor en mi pecho también.

Sus ojos café claros, llenos de curiosidad e inocencia…Piel blanca y suave que sentía bajo la palma de mi mano… Manos frágiles, las cuales apretaban mi pulgar con una diminuta fuerza…Su pequeña nariz perfilada y mejillas redondas llenas de manchas que lo hacían ver más adorable. Tan pequeño y frágil…

‘ _Se parecen tanto…_ ’ No pude evitar notar. Y la ira regreso a mí con fuerza haciendo que mi cuerpo entero temblara y la enfermera me mirara preocupada, pero la ignore, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ‘ _¡Te odio! ¡Me la arrebataste, me robaste lo que más amaba!_ ’


	2. Chapter 2

Una leve risa rompió el silencio que había inundado mi corazón. Mis ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, bajando la mirada de nuevo hacia la criatura en mis brazos. El me miraba con tanto amor…y una gran ola de vergüenza se estrelló contra mí, haciéndome tomar una bocanada de aire.

Soy tan egoísta… Culpando una criatura sin culpa alguna… ‘ _De seguro me odias tanto Karen…_ ’ Pensé, esperando que escuchara mi arrepentimiento por esos pensamientos tan oscuros…

Mis piernas se dieron por vencidas, haciéndome caer sobre mis rodillas. Lo abrase… Lo abrase los más delicadamente que pude mientras ambos llorábamos. Es como si entendiera el dolor que había dentro de mi…Como si llorase por las mismas razones que yo…

No soy un experto en bebes, pero sí sé que en ese momento solo necesitaba ese enlace… Al igual que yo.

Pensé por un momento que la había escuchado a mi lado, sentía su relajante presencia junto a nosotros, como si su espirito se quisiera unir al abrazo. ' _Karen...Per..Perdóname...no pienso abandonarlo...es lo único que me queda..._ '

Los sollozos llantos que emanaban de mi lentamente fueron apagándose, al igual que los de mi hijo. Le señorita se había alejado, dándonos espacio, y al sentirme un poco mas fuerte me levante del suelo. Pensé por un momento que caería de nuevo, pero no fue así...Baje la vista al chico, viendo que estaba dormido...No sabia que hacer ahora.

-Valla a descansar...Yo lo cuidare en lo que duerme...-

Las ganas de salir corriendo con el casi me ganan, pero tenia razón...Este a sido un día demasiado largo...

-Además, debe pensar en un nombre,- Me recordó la señorita. Es cierto...Con un suspiro se lo regrese, tratando de no tomarlo de nuevo al ella colocarlo en la cuna. Se había quedado dormido.-Le dejare saber si ocurre algo.-

Asentí sin poder hablar, encontrando mi camino fuera de la habitación donde unos hombres se encontraban un par de bebes desde el otro lado de la gran ventana. Probablemente irían de nuevo donde sus esposas a contarle lo hermosos que eran sus hijos y lo valiente que son al darle luz.

No se como pero luego de varios minutos me encontraba en una silla de la sala de espera, la cabeza recostada contra la pared y ojos cerrados. Parecía que la noche nunca terminaría, como si esta se estrechara en un infinito manto que me acorralaba en aquel salón.

Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, recordando la conversación que Karen y yo habíamos tenido de jóvenes...Sentados en el techo del carro, mirando las estrellas que decoraban el cielo oscuro. Hablábamos de nuestro futuro juntos luego de graduarnos de universidad, ella quería ser maestra de pre-kinder mientras yo simplemente quería ser algo que me ayudara a pagar todo lo que ella deseara en la vida. El tema había surgido de la nada entre el silencio que nos rodeaba.

Si algún día tenemos un hijo...le quiero poner Andrew... Cuando le pregunte el porque, simplemente me contesto, Es el nombre que tu querías tener, ¿no?

Luego de eso nos habíamos quedado de nuevo en silencio, simplemente bañándonos en el calor que brindaba el cuerpo del otro.

-Andrew...Andrew Cooper,- Murmure el nombre por lo bajo, practicando la pronunciación, oyendo como parecía. No sonaba tan mal... Entonces Andrew se seria.

Suspire cansado, posando una mano sobre mis aun cerrados ojos, tratando de bloquear la luz lo mas posible. Intente dormir o por lo menos descansar algo, pero todo lo ocurrido le daba vueltas a mi cabeza, ni siquiera sabia que hacer una vez saliera del hospital. Tal vez vaya donde nuestros padres, los cuales estaban a varios países de este, para pedirles ayuda... Lo cual me hizo pensar en que aun tenia que llamarlos para darles la desagradable noticia.

Soltando una gran bocanada de aire que no sabia guardaba, deje que el cansancio me tomara en sus brazos.

Varias horas después el alboroto de la mañana me despertó de un sueño incomodo. En lo único que soñé fue en lo que paso ayer, su cara pálida y piel rota y empapada de sangre, ' _Vamos...tienes que llamarlos,_ ' Me dije a mi mismo tratando de convencerme a mi mismo para levantarme de la silla que parecía no querer dejarme ir.

Con pocas ganas lo hice, pasando por el lado de varias personas después de estirarme. Pasando por el lado de un baño, decidí entrar. Luego de usar el orinal, me lave las manos, sin poder evitar mirarme en el espejo. Mi cabello esta en todas direcciones, ojeras bajo mis ojos y aun llevaba puesta la bata azul que te obligaban a utilizar para entrar mientras hacían cesaría. Moje mi cara con algo de agua fría, alejándome del espejo para salir.

Afuera los enfermeros y doctores corrían de lado a lado, igual que pacientes. Ignorándolos me encamine hacia la sala de maternidad. Varias personas se asomaban para ver a sus nuevos miembros de familia.

También había una madre con su esposo, admirando una pequeña niña con medias y ropa de su tamaño rosa.

Mi corazón se apretaba dentro de mi pecho, añorando poder ser capaz de hacer lo mismo. Pero ya no puedo, lo se. Y mi alma se desvanece con mas pensarlo. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de tocar en la ventana, haciendo que la nueva enfermera se volteara a verme, antes de hacerle seña a que saliera.

-Vengo a...- Tosí, sin saber muy bien que decir con el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, -nombrar a mi hijo...uh, no..no se como funciona esto.- Le confesé con un suspiro.

Ella solo asintió, guiándome adentro donde pude localizar a mi hijo aun en su cunita. Tan bello...Tan bello como ella.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de concentrarme en lo que ella me decía,- Firmaras un par de cosas, no deberías tardar tanto, son para su seguro social y certificado de nacimiento... Ese no lo tiene que hacer ahora pero es mejor ahora en mi opinion.- Me explico con voz calmada y baja para no perturbar a los infantes en la habitación. No creo que debería estar aquí, pero ella me miraba triste. Alguien le tubo que haber dicho.

Pauso por un momento. -¿Tiene- Tienen un nombre en mente?-

-Uh...Si..um, Andrew...Andrew Cooper...- Miraba mis manos, jugando con mis dedos. Sabia que había dicho algo pero la ignore, volteando un poco la cabeza para observar al bebé, el cual parecía dormir aun con tanto ruido a su alrededor, -¿Cuando me lo podre llevar?- Pregunte sin pensar, interrumpiéndola.

La enfermera se detuvo, dirigiendo su mirada a donde la mía estaba, una leve sonrisa creciendo en su rostro, -Tal vez mañana o el día después, todo depende de el. Si el doctor ve que esta enfermo o que su condición cambia vas a ser el primero en saberlo. Mientras solo termine de firmar esos papeles- Informo ella, pausando por un momento antes de seguir. - ¿Quiere cargarlo?-

Aunque la oferta era tentadora, me negué, explicando que tenia unas llamadas familiares que hacer luego de haber llenado los papeles.

Lentamente salí, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a mi hijo antes de. Con eso hecho me puse en marcha , buscando en el hospital un lugar tranquilo en el que pudiera firmar los documentos necesarios que me dio otra chica a la que me había enviado la enfermera.

Pero recuerdos de la llamada que tendría que dar me desmoronaban, ' _Realmente no quiero..._ ' Apreté el puño, sintiendo el bolígrafo en mi mano comenzar a quejarse por la fuerza.

Entonces así estuve por las siguientes par de horas, tratando de concentrarme en lo que escribía, pensando en que decir...y con su cara rondando mi mente.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahí estaba. Parado frente el teléfono público a fuera del hospital.

Lo observaba con nervios, y sin ganas de usarlo, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero, no sabía a quién llamar primero. Entonces decidí hablar con ambos. Marque el teléfono de mis padres con pocas ganas, pegando el teléfono a mi oído, escuchando el timbre antes de que lo tomaran.

Mi respiración se aceleró al igual que mis latidos cuando estos pararon, y la voz preocupada de mi madre preguntaba quién era.

-Uh...Ma'…Soy yo...- Dije en voz baja, mirando alrededor de la pequeña cabina de cristal en la cual estaba. No había nadie alrededor pero aun así sentía la necesidad de revisar, pero mi mente me recordó lo que tenía que hacer y suspire. -¿Podrías llamar a…- Suspire, -los padres de Karen…? Tengo noticias…- Sabia que mi tono no ayudaba la situación, ya que cuando hablo de nuevo se escuchaba más preocupada.

-Claro amor, ¿pero por qué no me dices que ocurre? ¿Cómo está él bebe, está sano?- Preguntaba ella, haciendo mi ánimo descender varios miles de kilómetros más. Simplemente le dije que se apresurara, ya que tenía que regresar adentro. Oía como marcaba los  números eran marcados apresuradamente y el tono comenzaba de nuevo.

No tardo por ser contestado, una voz gruesa y masculina resonando del otro lado, -Señor, hola… ¿Podría por favor llamar a su esposa? T-Tengo noticias…- Murmure, escuchando como llamaba a su esposa, y está soltando lo que hacía para acercarse al teléfono.

Respire hondo al escuchar su animada voz, era tan parecida a la que una vez Karen tuvo…Solté el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, preparándome mentalmente para lo que venía. Si solo vivieran más cerca, y hubieran estado, no tendría que estar aquí, explicando que su hija había muerto dando luz a su nieto.

-Karen…um…Karen…- Cubrí mi rostro con una mano, tomando otro suspiro antes de seguir, -Es un varón y sano…D-Decidí- Nos decidimos por Andrew…- Mis ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas de nuevo, y respire hondo, tratando de que no temblara mucho mi voz.

En el otro lado de la línea escuche los respiros de alivio entre los cuatro, mi mamá lanzándome preguntas otra vez. Pero la voz de Sr. Banery la interrumpió, -¿Y Karen? Se que le prometimos que bajaríamos lo mas rápido que pudiéramos pero no encuentro su regalo!- Rio, obviamente avergonzada. 

Me quede sin habla, mi boca secándose de momento. ¿Por qué? Seguía hablando y solo me frustraba más. No quiero decirle, pero el momento en que cerré mis labios los abrí de nuevo...Sin pensarlo comencé a escupir todo, mis lágrimas recorriendo de nuevo mis mejillas.

-¡Ella murió! Ka...Karen no lo soporto y el doctor no pudo hacer nada ¡Perdóname! ¡No pude hacer nada!- Caí de rodillas, sollozando como la noche anterior. De nuevo me hacían recordar el momento y mi rabia crecía  otra vez, -¡Lo siento! ¡Está muerta! ¡La perdí... y no se por qué!- 

Al otro lado de la línea había un silencio asqueroso. Nadie decía nada mientras yo solo lloraba. Hasta que un sollozo se escuchó a lo lejos, pude reconocerlo como la madre de Karen. Mi alma se rompía de nuevo mientras sus llantos crecían más altos hasta gritos. Parecía que habían dejado caer el teléfono ya que se escuchó un 'tud'.  

- _Perdón..._ \- Murmure derrotado. Mis padres estaban callados, y lo entendía.

Estuvimos así por un  buen tiempo, ya podía sentir las miradas de las personas que pasaban. Eso ya no importaba, mi mente estaba en otro lado mientras mi mano libre golpeaba el vidrio de la cabina. Cuando por fin me canse suspire, me había quedado sin lágrimas hace un rato y mi garganta había sido abusada por al menos la quinta vez en dos días. 

-Hijo...- Vino la voz ahogada de mi padre por primera vez, -Mejor ve a descansar y cuida de el...Los cuatro iremos pronto.- Y con eso colgó. Tome mí tiempo respirando y calmando mis nervios antes de decidir levantarme para hacer justo lo que él me había dicho.

Alguien daba leve golpes a la puerta, haciéndome voltear algo asustado y sorprendido. Rápidamente me puse de pie al ver una pequeña niña con una melena oscura y ojos grandes y azules. No podía tener más de unos cinco años con esa baja estatura y la pureza que irradiaba de ella. 

' _Que querrá...'_ Me pregunte a mí mismo al verla tocar de nuevo, lentamente me acerque para abrirle, bajando la mirada para encontrar la tímida de ella.

-Señor, ¿por qué llora?- Pregunto ella inocentemente.

Tarde varios segundos en contestarle, arrodillándome para mirarla cara a cara. Era tan pálida, -Um... Solo tuve un mal día pequeña, ¿Estás aquí sola, y tus padres?-  La niña solo asintió y apunto hacia una pareja no muy lejos, ambos parecían estar en una discusión ya que sus voces hasta se escuchaban acá. -Vale, vamos donde ellos...-

Ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo, mi mano cubría completamente la frágil de ella, -Sabe...No debería sentirse tan triste, estoy segura que todo va a estar bien.- Alzo su tierna cara, mostrando una sonrisa tan llena de esperanza. Y por alguna estúpida razón sus palabras me hicieron sentir más liviano, y no pude evitar la leve sonrisa que ahora adornaba mi rostro.

Pronto estuvimos frente a los adultos que aun peleaban como si no notaran a nadie más a su alrededor. Tosí, tratando de llamar su atención, y al parecer funciono, ambos voltearon hacia nosotros con una rapidez inhumana, la joven chica tomando un leve color rosa al darse cuenta de que los habían cachado así.

El hombre a su lado bajo la mirada a la niña, tomándola y alejándola de mi tan pronto había puesto la mirada en ella, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño. No les había parecido muy importante donde estaba y como se encontraba su hija solo unos minutos atrás.

-Tienen una pequeña muy inteligente...- 

Ambos asintieron extrañados y tome eso como mi señal para irme. No me parecería raro si le dijeran algo parecido a _'¡No debes hablar con extraños, personas como él te harán daño!'_ ya que honestamente debo de parecer un vagabundo.

Ya que todo eso estaba hecho, solté el aire que no sabía guardaba en mis pulmones. Mi cuerpo relajándose notablemente.

Entre de nuevo el edificio de solo unos cinco pisos, usando el elevador para llegar al necesitado, donde por fin podría tomar a mi hijo y llevarlo a nuestra casa. ¡Habíamos pintado su cuarto de diferentes colores! ¡Llenado de juguetes y peluches! 

Karen y yo-

_Karen y yo acabábamos de pintar las paredes de verdes y azules y marrones. Creamos una selva con dibujos de monos y tigres, cualquier animal que ella pudiera dibujar estaba en las paredes. Ya era de noche afuera, pero a ninguno nos importó mientras admirábamos nuestro trabajo. No se veía tan mal._

_Ella sonreía de oído a oído, apretando mi mano cada vez que miraba el pequeño proyecto. Nunca pensamos que este momento llegaría tan pronto. Los meses habían pasado tan rápido que casi se nos había pasado hacer el baby-shower, tan engrosados  en preparar el cuarto perfecto para nuestro hijo. La familia de ambos quería ayudar, pero me negué, diciendo que era algo que teníamos que hacer solos._

_Creo que me arrepiento ahora, después de arduas horas tratando de montar las cosas las cuales ahora estaban esperando a ser descubiertas. Las tuvimos que cubrir luego de que Karen accidentalmente derramara algo de pintura verde en la cuna de madera. Con algo de creatividad ella decidió arreglarlo haciendo hojas en esta, cubriendo así el reguero._

_La acerque a mí, sorprendiéndola_ _con un beso en su blanca frente. Simplemente me sonrió, parándose de puntitas para besarme en los labios con una ternura que siempre hacia mi corazón olvidar como palpitar. Sus bonitos ojos marrones estaban llenos de amor cada vez que los miraba, haciéndome sonreír ampliamente, -Te amo,- Me escuche decir._

_-Yo también te amo…-_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback plz 


End file.
